Ekoth
Ekoth, commonly referred to as the Ekoth Isles or Islands of Ekoth, is an archipelago and the smallest continent within the current known world. Five main islands, along with countless lesser islands, are cradled within the heart of the Black Sea, which itself is situated within the northern hemisphere of Theos. The landscape ranges from wintry alpine tundras, to sprawling flat lands, to dark and dense forests, though each location retains a frigid feel throughout, rarely ever going without the sight of snow or frost. Legendary for numerous reasons, Ekoth is home to therianthropic clans, unparalleled in their maritime prowess and physical fortitude. Each of these clans are united under the King of Ekoth Isles, who is elected by the leaders of each standing major clan. Clans Clans within Ekoth are kinship groups consisting of both blood related and adopted members, with the latter being uncommon but not scorned, giving each person a sense of shared identity and descent. There are currently five major clans divided across the five major islands of Ekoth, each with their own ruler, therian type, insignia, and characteristic color that defines them. Therianthropy, despite being a trait the clans are famed for, isn't as present among inhabitants as one might be inclined to think. Each clan carries the genes for therianthropy, though rarely does one possess the capability to use it. This characteristic (as of now) has only ever been passed from parent to child, and there are no known cases of someone gaining said trait through infliction or any other means. Those that do have the ability to shift are highly revered and admired, but must be well trained by previous generations in order to keep themselves from becoming unstable. Shifting comes in a handful of different forms and appearance changes can be as trivial as elongated nails or canines, to something as drastic as a complete physiological overhaul. Nevertheless, there are three general forms a shifter can take; human, hybrid, or feral. * Hallow (wargs) * Blackmyre (vulpine) * Clan (ursine) * Clan (musteline) * Clan (lupine) Hierarchy and Ranks Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nunc tincidunt eleifend rhoncus. Donec feugiat at ipsum non molestie. Pellentesque non placerat ipsum. Quisque lobortis ipsum id varius semper. Vestibulum viverra sagittis mi, sed aliquam lectus. Duis semper congue libero varius gravida. Nulla ac feugiat justo, eu rutrum velit. Praesent rhoncus luctus mi sit amet sollicitudin. Proin luctus velit ut nunc lacinia pretium. Maecenas sodales ac odio in feugiat. Fusce sodales vestibulum erat eu porta. Nam commodo sapien eget molestie posuere. Culture Etiquette, society and family, security, education. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nunc tincidunt eleifend rhoncus. Donec feugiat at ipsum non molestie. Pellentesque non placerat ipsum. Quisque lobortis ipsum id varius semper. Vestibulum viverra sagittis mi, sed aliquam lectus. Duis semper congue libero varius gravida. Nulla ac feugiat justo, eu rutrum velit. Praesent rhoncus luctus mi sit amet sollicitudin. Proin luctus velit ut nunc lacinia pretium. Maecenas sodales ac odio in feugiat. Fusce sodales vestibulum erat eu porta. Nam commodo sapien eget molestie posuere. Nunc auctor dui at mi finibus volutpat. Integer at mollis nisi. Mauris ac semper enim. Aenean laoreet sodales sapien, vel feugiat urna faucibus quis. Etiam rutrum, mauris sed sagittis dignissim, quam erat ultrices erat, vitae tincidunt metus dolor ut ante. Nullam malesuada tortor at venenatis blandit. Cras congue nulla quis dictum ultricies. Vestibulum fringilla tempus eleifend. Traditions and Celebrations Deaths. Skinwalker church grims - bones of clan members. Protectors or somethin. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nunc tincidunt eleifend rhoncus. Donec feugiat at ipsum non molestie. Pellentesque non placerat ipsum. Quisque lobortis ipsum id varius semper. Vestibulum viverra sagittis mi, sed aliquam lectus. Duis semper congue libero varius gravida. Nulla ac feugiat justo, eu rutrum velit. Praesent rhoncus luctus mi sit amet sollicitudin. Proin luctus velit ut nunc lacinia pretium. Maecenas sodales ac odio in feugiat. Fusce sodales vestibulum erat eu porta. Nam commodo sapien eget molestie posuere. Nunc auctor dui at mi finibus volutpat. Integer at mollis nisi. Mauris ac semper enim. Aenean laoreet sodales sapien, vel feugiat urna faucibus quis. Etiam rutrum, mauris sed sagittis dignissim, quam erat ultrices erat, vitae tincidunt metus dolor ut ante. Nullam malesuada tortor at venenatis blandit. Cras congue nulla quis dictum ultricies. Vestibulum fringilla tempus eleifend. Religion Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nunc tincidunt eleifend rhoncus. Donec feugiat at ipsum non molestie. Pellentesque non placerat ipsum. Quisque lobortis ipsum id varius semper. Vestibulum viverra sagittis mi, sed aliquam lectus. Duis semper congue libero varius gravida. Nulla ac feugiat justo, eu rutrum velit. Praesent rhoncus luctus mi sit amet sollicitudin. Proin luctus velit ut nunc lacinia pretium. Maecenas sodales ac odio in feugiat. Fusce sodales vestibulum erat eu porta. Nam commodo sapien eget molestie posuere. Nunc auctor dui at mi finibus volutpat. Integer at mollis nisi. Mauris ac semper enim. Trade Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nunc tincidunt eleifend rhoncus. Donec feugiat at ipsum non molestie. Pellentesque non placerat ipsum. Quisque lobortis ipsum id varius semper. Vestibulum viverra sagittis mi, sed aliquam lectus. Duis semper congue libero varius gravida. Nulla ac feugiat justo, eu rutrum velit. Praesent rhoncus luctus mi sit amet sollicitudin. Proin luctus velit ut nunc lacinia pretium. Maecenas sodales ac odio in feugiat. Fusce sodales vestibulum erat eu porta. Nam commodo sapien eget molestie posuere. Nunc auctor dui at mi finibus volutpat. Integer at mollis nisi. Notable Locations Treacherous reefs. Black shores. Volcanoes. Temples. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nunc tincidunt eleifend rhoncus. Donec feugiat at ipsum non molestie. Pellentesque non placerat ipsum. Quisque lobortis ipsum id varius semper. Vestibulum viverra sagittis mi, sed aliquam lectus. Duis semper congue libero varius gravida. Nulla ac feugiat justo, eu rutrum velit. Praesent rhoncus luctus mi sit amet sollicitudin. Proin luctus velit ut nunc lacinia pretium. Maecenas sodales ac odio in feugiat. Fusce sodales vestibulum erat eu porta. Nam commodo sapien eget molestie posuere. Nunc auctor dui at mi finibus volutpat. Integer at mollis nisi. Mauris ac semper enim. Aenean laoreet sodales sapien, vel feugiat urna faucibus quis. Etiam rutrum, mauris sed sagittis dignissim, quam erat ultrices erat, vitae tincidunt metus dolor ut ante. Nullam malesuada tortor at venenatis blandit. Cras congue nulla quis dictum ultricies. Vestibulum fringilla tempus eleifend. Relations Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nunc tincidunt eleifend rhoncus. Donec feugiat at ipsum non molestie. Pellentesque non placerat ipsum. Quisque lobortis ipsum id varius semper. Vestibulum viverra sagittis mi, sed aliquam lectus. Duis semper congue libero varius gravida. Category:Continents